dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Faisal Shourov
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board, visit our , or ask one of our administrators. |} Contributions Hello! We appreciate your edits to the wiki very much, and we hope you continue to contribute more. :) Though, for a tip, when uploading images, please make sure they have fair use rationales (which can be done by ) and please make sure that the images you upload are in .png format and not .jpg format (tip: try converting .jpg images here). We are currently trying to filter out .jpg images and images without rationales. :P Otherwise, thanks for your contributions! :) 22:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for contacting, i will try to convert the images and replace. Glad to help :) Faisal Shourov (talk) 22:09, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much! 22:10, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, you may want to familiarize yourself with the term guide, if you haven't done so already. Basically, it shows the original Japanese counterparts to the FUNimation dub's naming conventions, and this wiki prefers the original source material from the Japanese for terms. It may be confusing at first, but we try our best to go with whatever names Akira Toriyama and Toei choose for their stories. :) 22:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I will try, however I am not very familiar with Japanese names usually. Will do my bestFaisal Shourov (talk) 22:35, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh it's totally fine, many people aren't. Hell, I'm still adjusting to it as well. >_< The people here who know the terminology the best would be User:Ten Tailed Fox, User:LastationLover5000, and User:Sulina. 22:37, January 12, 2016 (UTC) re:Translation The text're a little complicated and requires me a period of time. However, how luckily, the Kanzenshuu had did it and the translation, obviously, is more trustworthy than mine. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|of'' L'']] 00:43, January 20, 2016 (UTC) re: canon Believe me, I understand more than you know. It's people making their own personal headcanons that's the cause of it at times. I don't have a problem if someone makes their own headcanon, but when they begin to enforce it as if it were official canon or official continuations of a story, that's when it gets annoying. (It's part of the reason why the old DB Wiki has issues - the bureaucrat of the site enforces his own personal headcanon on everyone else - such as claiming GT is a continuation of the manga, out of his own personal bias towards GT, and that Toriyama had a lot of involvement in it despite Toriyama never saying GT was a continuation of the manga like he did with Super and the canon movies and Toriyama affirming he didn't have a lot of involvement in GT) Hell, I had to deal with two users on this wiki wanting to make Super non-canon because it contradicted the movies despite Toriyama clearly saying Super is a "continuation of the Majin Buu story arc". I don't get why it's such a debate, it's not. Anything that is declared as an official continuation of the manga by Toriyama himself is canon. Anything that doesn't get that recognition is non-canon. It's simple. There's also the misconception that just because an author gets involved in a project relating to his or her series, it's canon (another issue the old DB wiki has), which is false. Canon is not decided solely on an author's involvement, it is decided on what ever is declared as a continuation of the manga (I even made a long-winded document on my opinion of canon, but it's just my opinion, I don't treat it as fact). For instance, Toriyama has no involvement in the first two arcs of Super, but they're canon because he said so, and Toriyama has a lot of involvement in Dragon Ball Online, but it's not canon to the manga because he never explicitly said so at all. 02:07, January 28, 2016 (UTC) re: galaxy I would suggest creating a thread about it so others could discuss this (or bringing it up on an article talkpage). :) 09:19, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :You have my apologies if you felt Aha or others (including me) came down a bit too strong on you. I am currently trying to get to the bottom of this to figure out what we'll do. 06:28, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand, and I appreciate your willingness to try and make this wiki better. But yes, you are correct on the fact that if "North Galaxy" is a non-canon term, then it shouldn't be used as canon material given the current state of Dragon Ball thus far. 06:36, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Seems we've reached a conclusion. Possible you can help us out in removing the "galaxies" in canon articles? 07:11, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ah http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png I see. Thanks. 09:21, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Discussion For future reference, we have a forum section [http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Dragon_Ball_Super specifically for Super].—Mina Țepeș 02:46, February 9, 2016 (UTC) re:Hit Deeply appreciate you and your contribution to this wikia. A question, where is this image from, legitimate source? I want to make sure that there's nothing wrong. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L'']] 12:05, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well, it does. Anything not belong to the official works of the author, the products of series/franchise (anime, movies, games,...) and what not been licensed, in general, must be removed. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy]] [[User talk:Sulina|''of'' L]] 12:31, February 22, 2016 (UTC)